


Tell me if you're ready

by Ashting



Series: 古加合集 [3]
Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 電愛*「你會聽話，對嗎？」
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古加 - Relationship, 古雷加洛
Series: 古加合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691323
Kudos: 3





	Tell me if you're ready

還在司政廳辦公室加班的古雷戴著耳機，電線的末端連著擺在桌面上的手機，如果沒有聽見他說的話，大概會被誤認為他正忙於公事，然而隱藏在長桌下的卻是與平日正經的形象徹底相反的畫面。  
「把腿張開一點，就像平時那樣。」古雷的西裝褲拉鍊完全敞開，白色的手套被他隨意地擱在桌上，指節明顯的手掌緩緩撫摸著半勃的性器，他用有些沙啞的嗓音對電話的另一頭下達指令，但回覆他的並非隻字片語，而是布料的細碎摩擦聲及更多混著慾望的呻吟，耳機裡傳來加洛的喘息，近得彷彿對方就跨坐在他身上一般。  
「旦那⋯⋯我快要⋯⋯」加洛不斷向古雷求饒，帶著哭腔的聲音卻讓他的陰莖又漲大一圈，但他並不打算如此輕易就放過在家中自瀆的人，反而因此想讓對方再更崩潰、煎熬，古雷不自覺地揚起嘴角，變本加厲地提出要求：「還不行，我沒說結束前，不可以擅自高潮。」  
「嗯啊、古雷⋯⋯好想、要，受不了⋯⋯」即使只能聽見耳機裡傳來的聲響，他依然可以想像現在加洛正在顫抖的雙腿，獨自一人跪趴在沾滿精液和潤滑劑的床上，在屬於他們兩人多房間內用著手指和塑膠陽具抽插著已經濕軟的後穴，明明可以輕易靠著自己抵達歡愉的頂點，卻被古雷的聲音制約著，遲遲無法結束被快感的凌遲。  
那樣完全掌控對方的感受讓古雷非常享受，宛如這個人只會受到他的控制，沒有他就無法活下去的佔有欲，古雷終於忍不住加快手中的套弄，就像每一次攀附在渴求的巔峰，他會扣住加洛的腰側，手指無法克制力道深陷在柔軟的腰窩之中，把高昂硬挺的慾望深深埋入對方的體內，任由溫暖而濕潤的肉壁將他緊緊吸住，在他抽出時顫抖著挽留，再次挺入時的不規則抽搐會為他帶來更加刺激的快感。  
「你必須忍耐，」古雷對著耳機上的麥克風輕輕低語，他壓抑著自己逐漸因為歡愉而紊亂的呼吸，還有如同電流般在身體四竄的愉悅感，「你會聽話，對嗎？」  
「嗚嗯⋯⋯我會哈⋯⋯我會乖乖的⋯⋯」加洛的聲音混著無法壓抑的呻吟，古雷又一次被那帶著渴望的聲響撩撥，他不禁收緊自己的手掌心，隨著束縛感而來的是從圓潤的頂端滲出的些許液體，順著柱身滑落的濁液讓手掌揉搓著性器的動作更加滑順，在平時處理工作的場合聽著加洛的聲音自慰，揮之不去的背德感和罪惡感沒能澆熄他的慾火，反而更加猛烈地燃燒著他的理智。  
他還沒有打算結束這樣荒淫無度的通話，而是將自己依然穿著皮鞋的雙腳抵上桌子邊緣，順勢把卡在腿上的褲子徹底脫到腳踝，從頂端流出的精液也沒了衣物阻擋，沿著會陰滑落至椅子上，古雷咬著牙卻還是沒能抑制發出悶哼，手指摩擦著勃起性器的頻率又快了一些，他知道不該如此，但依舊任憑慾望將理智徹底埋沒。


End file.
